1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device and method of controlling an information processing device, and to a recording medium. In particular, it relates to an information processing device, method of controlling an information processing device, and a recording medium that converts an optical image of an object to corresponding image data and stores it to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic camera, when printing a plurality of shot images using a printer or the like, if these plurality of images are printed on one sheet of recording paper, the images are arranged on the recording paper and are printed according to the number of divisions, such as 4 divisions, 9 divisions, or 16 divisions in the conventional electronic camera.
However, in the conventional electronic camera, there is the problem that an arbitrary number of images cannot be printed to one sheet of recording paper because the number of divisions is predetermined.